Obscure
by Splitmysoul
Summary: Darker Harry. Harry has always kept his home life secret but what else is he hiding? Could he murder? What will his fellow classmates think? For lack of better title I present Obscure! Read and Review! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new story for you, I hope you like it! If you do then please Review!**

Harry was a normal student, or as normal as the Gryffindor golden boy was going to get. The only thing that surprised Albus Dumbledore was that the child had no resentment for the Slytherin house. He wouldn't go out of his way to protect them or befriend them but he would never speak a word against them. His friends had noticed this fairly quickly and had accepted this was who he was. The Slytherin's were still insulted and berated he just didn't join in.

Harry was also a mysterious child, he didn't speak until he trusted you. Some never gained his trust. One thing that most weren't aware of was that he didn't speak of his family life, or any of his past. He stayed home at the holidays, even refusing to go to the Wesley's, afraid of infringing on their Christmas. When asked he would simply state in a calm collected manner that he simply did not want to talk about it. His friends had given up sensing it was a sore subject. A few though had persisted.

One of these people had been Draco Malfoy, who at the time had been trying to wind the chosen one up. When he had started speculating in the middle of the hall why it was that Harry didn't want to talk Harry broke. It was the first time anyone had seen the boy mad. Not just a little peeved either, full blown rage. That one time he had lost control of himself, managing to disarm Malfoy with his bare hands before continuing to beat him to the ground. When it became clear that the fighting wasn't going to stop on its own someone had run to Mcgonagall, who then broke up the boys. He had shocked the entire school that day, including the professors. Harry had lost control of his temper since but had calmed down before he caused physical violence. He had dark spots where people had to think twice about what he was saying but it was always short lived.

So that brings us to now, first term third year. Harry had come back from his summer agitated and restless. Most marked it as something his muggle relatives had done to him but no one quite knew the truth. It had taken a lot to get him into his classes and finally he had started attending of his own accord.

The lesson started normally, the Gryffindor/Slytherin third year class making their way down to Hagrid's hut for their Weekly Magical creature lesson. It was just like every other lesson, quite boring to Harry really. It was only because of his friendship with Hagrid that he took the class in the first place. the girls seemed to like it though, the prospect unicorns and all that. To be honest harry was more interested in the escaped serial killer than the bloody blast-ended skewts.

After the hippogriff and Malfoy Hagrid seemed to have lost his nerve, letting them have only flubberworms and skewts. To be honest Harry had skipped most of this terms lessons, claiming to be ill and pretending to go to the hospital wing. In actual fact he thought the period was better spent in the library looking up the more… obscure spells and potions. It has always fascinated him.

However when the golden trio got down to the paddock Harry couldn't hide his surprise; there in the paddock was the beautiful boned horses that pulled the carriages. They were learning about them? This was going to be fascinating. Charging into the paddock, past his mostly confused classmates, he ran to the nearest creature. The minute he got close he started to pet the fine animal, trying to see if it was really made of bone.

"Harry, mate what are you doing?" Ron sounded confused and a tad worried.

"Stroking the horse, why do you want a turn?" Harry replied.

"There isn't a horse Harry." Hermione, always cutting to the chase.

Harry opened his mouth to tell them that it was right there, why couldn't they see it? When a the sound of Hagrid's booming voice cut him off. "Right then class, we'll begin shall we? I thought we would do a little advanced work to see how we cope. Today we'll be doing about thestrals, can anyone tell me what one is?" here he looked around the group as if he expected anyone other than Hermione to put their hand up. Somewhat disappointed he turned to Hermione, "Hermione?"

"A thestral is a horse like creature that is supposedly only seen by those who have witnessed death." Hermione.

"That's right, now can anyone here see the thestrals I got here?" Hagrid.

Harry didn't want to be the only one to put his hand up so he hung back waiting for someone else to be the first. The first turned out to be Neville surprisingly enough, looking shaky and emotional. _That was something_ Harry thought, _I can't really 'do' emotional well can i?_

When asked who it was Neville had sniffed out a response, "m-my grandfather, he w-was very old. When I-I was six." He had taken a tearful expression and no one had asked further. Next was Nott; "My mother, when I was a young child. I cannot remember much and for that I am thankful. A rare disease." he hadn't broken down like Neville but his tone had been somber and his expression miserable.

"Anyone else see them?" Hagrid.

By this point Harry had decided to keep himself hidden, he didn't need the extra attention.

"Harry can!" Damn Ron. Damn him to hell and back. He took a breath ready to educate Ron about secrecy when someone spoke.

"Who was it Harry?" Hermione's kind voice washed over him, calming him down from the anger-fuelled lecture he was about to give. Everyone was curios now, especially after seeing the boy wonder get so mad.

"It was a friend I had in the muggle world. Sarah. We were the same age." He spoke naturally, it didn't really upset him after all.

"How did she pass Harry?" Hagrid attempted a comforting tone, it wasn't quite as soft as a normal persons but held the same effect. Sadly that effect was lost on Harry, he didn't need it after all.

"Murdered. Age nine." Harry want really interested in the topic anymore, he really wanted to touch the thestral again, so he did. Turning his attention to the creature next to him he started to idly stroke the animal's side, letting his eyes drift to its head.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione was there again, eager both to comfort her friend and find out more of his past life. This spiked some interest, mostly sympathy; to have your best friend taken so cruelly at such a young age? But then there was dislike; mainly from some of the Slytherin's. Although potter spoke with disinterest he still got all the attention! Nott lost his mother! Longbottom his grandfather! Draco opened his mouth to say just that but was beat by potter.

"Don't be sorry, she deserved it."

 **So how do you like it? I don't know whether to do another chapter, review and tell me if you think I should! Any ideas for what next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is finally here! Please Review!**

Well that had shut the class up. All eyes were now focused on him, even the Slytherin's. Many mouths hung open, especially the one of Draco Malfoy who had been thoroughly silenced. The silence seemed to stretch onwards, many people unable to form words. After all who is able to say that a childhood friend deserved death? At age 13 no less? Harry however seemed unaware of the growing tension and just continued to stroke the thestral next to him. A few times his eyes would dart up and search the class, focus on Hagrid for a minute and ten dart back to the creature.

The third time he did this however he let his eyes stay on Hagrid. 'Are we going to be learning about the thestrals then?' The words flowed from his lips easily and were laced with boredom and just a hint of curiosity. They did the trick though as the giant of a man coughed once, twice and carried on with the lesson. Many eyes lingered on Harry but a sharp look changed that.

Hagrid's lecture droned on as he described what a thestral looked like for those who could not see one. The class carried on this way until the practical part. Usually here the volume would pick up and there would be the excited bustle of students trying to have fun. Today the mood was somber, made that way by the student's losses and Harry's revelation.

The golden trio were in the corner of the paddock, a trough of meat between them, exchanging looks. The task was to feed the thestrals, or at least try to. Harry was easily doing this, throwing the meat to where the thestral stood. Hermione was throwing the meat haphazardly, trying to judge where the animal was based on the tracks it was leaving. It mostly worked. Ron wasn't doing so well, he was just throwing the meat over his shoulder, not caring in the least.

Their silence stretched on until Hermione asked the question that was on everyone's mind. 'What did you mean she deserved it Harry?' At this Harry broke eye contact with the creature a look of mild surprise on his face. 'What?' he asked. 'I asked,' Hermione said gaining confidence 'What did you mean when you said she deserved it?' the question was simple enough. She smiled reassuringly at Harry. 'Well I wasn't going to tell them I could see them.' Harry blinked. Ron looked a little guilty but not enough to stop him adding his two cents. 'Yeah mate but you said she deserved it. Who could deserve to die at age nine? I mean Voldemort, yeah, but…' he trailed off looking expectant. 'I didn't want them to start asking questions and playing sympathy. I had to shut them up somehow.' It took a moment but Ron gave him a satisfied look. Hermione looked doubtful but thankfully didn't say anything more on the subject.

With Harry there were dark spots she had concluded; little acts that didn't quite fit. There was the infinite mystery of his home life, the odd occurrence whenever someone asks about it. What also struck her as odd was his fighting skill. It was quite developed but didn't seem to fit any style, it was all spontaneous and impossible to see coming. Harry was smaller than most and didn't have much weight or muscle behind him, it was strange that he could beat Malfoy who was superior in many ways.

She put it out of her mind, the lesson was nearly over. Potions was next and she needed to mentally steel herself against the coming insults of her professor. It wasn't that he insulted her personally either, it was Harry he insulted. Harry was never bothered though, even when Snape talked about his parents. When he was asked why he had said 'I didn't know them so what good will it do?' and walked on.

 **Sopart two! I kow it was shorter but I hope it was good! Feel free to give input or criticize.**


End file.
